


With You

by Cyelle



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyelle/pseuds/Cyelle
Summary: A reader-insert with Koki.Secret Santa present for Miru





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> A reader-insert with Koki.  
> Secret Santa present for Miru

 

 

 

 

You rushed about your apartment, boxes of decorations perched precariously atop your arms. Stopping suddenly in the middle of the hallway, a wide grin spread across your face as you took in the enormous Christmas tree you had managed to get this year. It had been years since you had celebrated together with your family and you had been looking forward to it for weeks.

The ringing of the phone broke you from your stupor and startled, you dropped the boxes that you still had in your arms. Cursing lowly, you made a grab for the annoying device resting on the table. Eyes widening in surprise at the caller ID, you pressed the ‘Answer’ button.

“Hello, mom?”

Your surprise faded, slowly replaced by disappointment as you listened to your mother on the other side. Forcing a small smile onto your face, you reassured your parents despite the sadness you felt.

“It’s alright, mom; we can’t do anything about it now….yeah….okay, take care.”

Sighing as you dropped your phone back on the table, you flopped onto the couch. Curling up tightly, you recalled the conversation you just had with your mother. Apparently, the snowstorm outside was not just restrained to the city but was spreading out to other parts as well. Due to low visibility and uncertain weather patterns, all trains had been stopped until the storm subsided.

This also meant that your family won’t be arriving in time for Christmas tomorrow. _‘Well, there’s always the New Year and next year….’_ Smiling depreciatingly, you realized that you weren’t fooling yourself. _‘Looks like it’s going to be another lonely Christmas…’_

The phone rang again, making you jump. Pushing your hair out of your face, you frowned as you wondered who would be calling you now. Panicking as the phone almost slipped out of your grasp when you swiped at it blindly, you pressed it against your ear, not caring to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“[Name]?”

“Koki?!”

You blinked, startled at the voice of your boyfriend. It was unusual of him to call at this time, you noticed, as you glanced at the clock hanging on the far wall and you said as such.

“Did something happen? It’s not like you to call this late.”

“I just felt like talking to you; I didn’t expect you to answer though.”

“Eh? Why not?”

“You said that your family would be coming over, so I thought you would be busy with preparations.”

“Ah, about that…,” you trailed off, scratching your chin and glancing to the side nervously. “Actually, they just called me and it looks like all the trains are stopped thanks to the snowstorm. So it will be just me this year.”

There was a pause before Koki continued. “Then I’ll come by later then; I’m sure the others will be fine with it. Maybe they’ll like to come along too.”

Heart swelling at the words, a small smile graced your lips, growing brighter as the other spoke. Laughing softly, you said, “Thank you, Koki; but I’ll be okay. Besides, don’t you have a job now? I’m pretty sure you’re already at the studio or something!”

“But…”

You cut him off before the blond could say anything else. “Seriously, I mean it! I don’t want any of you caught in the snowstorm!”

A sigh could be heard on the other side, “Alright, [Name]. I have to go now, they’re calling for me. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Smiling fondly, you replied, “Yeah. I love you. Bye~”

Flopping back onto the couch as you ended the call, you grinned widely; talking with your boyfriend always seemed to raise your spirits. Hugging the blue Arainu that had been lying on the arm of the couch, you snuggled your face into its fur. Thoughts wandering as you lay still, you wondered if Koki would actually listen to you for once and not come over; you didn’t want him to get sick after all.

Pushing the idea of your head, you looked around your apartment and grimaced. There was a mess from where you had dropped the ornaments earlier.

_‘Might as well start decorating; it’s not like I won’t be expecting company at some point in time.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sound of the doorbell ringing made you freeze in place, hands pausing midway through hanging a bell on the tree. You knew very well that it was way past any reasonable time for guests. Jumping to your feet as the bell rang again, you ran to answer it, only pausing to straighten your clothes.

“Who-?!”

“Merry Christmas, [Name]!!”

Gaping in shock at the quartet at your door, you stared wide-eyed as all of Growth looked at you with grins or smiles on their faces.

“B-Bu-But…! Koki----!”

You whined, exasperated at their sudden arrival. You had made it clear that you didn’t want them come over so late. The leader of Growth only smiled, fondness glimmering in his crystal blue eyes.

“We didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas Eve, so we decided to come over. Sorry for intruding though.”

“Can we come in now? It’s getting colder,” Ryota said, an amused smirk on his face. Deadpanning at the question, you sighed before smiling in resignation. Holding the door open wider, you gestured for them to enter.

You hung back near the door, still staring in disbelief as Mamoru, Kensuke and Ryota headed in; you had expected to be alone this year as well. Slender fingers intertwining with yours jolted you back to reality and you looked up to see your boyfriend watching you, a hint of worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright, [Name]? I’m sorry if you’re upset about this.”

Shaking your head in the negative, you smiled at him. Rising up on your toes, you kissed his cheek lightly. “If I was upset, I’d be yelling right about now. Of course, I’m a bit cross that you came over despite me telling you not to, but the happiness is winning over right now.”

Pulling Koki behind you, a wide grin threatened to break through your composure as you saw that the other three had already decided to continue with your decorating. Mamoru was already tangled in the fairy lights while Ryota tried to pull them off him, Kensuke only adding to the chaos as he jumped around tossing sparkling streamers over any available surface.

“I’m really happy, so thanks for coming over.”

Arms wrapping around your waist made you laugh and you leaned back into Koki, delighting in the warm and the security he gave you. He nuzzled into your hair, the ticklish feeling making you giggle uncontrollably.

“Ko- Eek!”

You squealed as Koki placed a kiss on your neck, the sensation ticklish and cold thanks to his cold lips. His arms tightened around you, preventing you from escaping, not that it stopped you from squirming around in his grasp.

“Koki, stop that!”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” he asked, a rare mischievous hint in his voice.

“Koki!!!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A groan sounded in the still room, breaking the stillness that enveloped the air. You rolled over onto your back, staring blearily up at the ceiling. Stretching to relax your stiff muscles, you paused as your hand hit something.

Blinking in confusion, you rose up on your elbows to take a clearer look around you. Your living room was completely decorated in red, green, gold and silver, fairy lights still blinking from where they were wrapped around the tree.

Kensuke was next to you, limbs sprawled wildly in all directions. Ryota was curled up on his left, using the other’s arm as a pillow. A glance past them told you that Mamoru was sleeping on the couch, burgundy hair visible over the arm of the couch.

Koki was nowhere to be seen though.

You frowned, well-aware that the other would not have left without the others and not without telling you. Faint noises from the kitchen and a delicious scent wafting through the air gave you your answer; the blond was probably making breakfast for everyone.

A quiet sneeze distracted you from your musings; frowning, you glanced over at Ryota who sneezed again and curled up tighter. Smiling slightly, you got up and headed over to the closet. Pulling out a few woolen blankets, you draped them over the sleeping boys, tucking them in. Turning on the heating, you glanced back fondly one more time before heading to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Koki was at the stove making pancakes. Ensuring that your steps were loud enough to warn him –you did not want him to burn himself- you wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing your face into his back.

“Good morning, Koki.”

Koki chuckled lowly at your sleepy greeting, placing a hand over yours.

“Good morning, [Name]. Merry Christmas.”

A soft noise escaped you, as you smiled and snuggled closer to your boyfriend. “Merry Christmas, Koki. Your present should be somewhere around here…”

“Hmm, thank you; I think it can wait though.”

You agreed, not wanting to let go yet. He was warm and you didn’t always get to spend quiet times like this with him. Way too soon for your liking, he was done cooking and gestured for you to let go via tapping lightly on your hands.

Pouting slightly, you acquiesced; instead you perched on one of the bar stools, watching as Koki put the food onto the plates.

“Are the others still asleep, [Name]?”

“Yeah, when I woke up, that is. Should I wake them?”

Koki shook his head, “Let them sleep for a bit, they’ll wake up when they want to.”

The unspoken _‘I want to spend some time with you’_ was understood, and you grinned widely. Hopping off your seat, you tackled your boyfriend in a hug. His arms came up automatically to answer the hug and Koki rested his head atop yours, smiling softly.

“Merry Christmas, [Name]. I’m glad to have you here with me; I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
